Midnight moon light
by Nessiegrl15
Summary: Nessie and Jake have finally told each other they love one another, but what happens when Jake leaves? will Nessie go to the extreme to get him back, like her mom? or will someone comfort her?..............................:
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Moon Light

It was a usual dark sunny day in little old Forks. I hated it when it was dark, because I couldn't see crap outside when I was running. Today was one of those days when I was running, but it was odd because it was foggy in the woods. That was the least of my worries though. I ran faster pushing my legs farther, faster, and harder to run away. I could hear him right behind me; it was easy to tell his foot prints from any other wolfs. "Hi-Ya!", he yelled as he jumped on me and sent us rolling down the gigantic hill. "Jake, I thought I told you to stop rolling us down hills!", I yelled. "Its fun though.", he protested. Jake leaned in and kissed my cheek when I wasn't looking; I always looked away because you never know when he might phase to drool all over me. It was hard to refuse a cheek kiss, because I was pinned down by a fat wolf. I gave in and let him kiss me on the cheek; it was a warm kiss, but that's because he's over 108 degrees ferinheight. "Jake, why are you so stubborn?", I asked smiling. "Renesmee, you're so weird, but that's why…..why…..", he stopped and sounded like he was nervous or something. "Jake, its ok you can tell me remember were friends, right?" "Well Nessie, I……I love you Nessie." "Jake! You know if Dad finds out you said that he'll kill you! I don't want that to happen though, because I love you too, Jake.", I said and right after I said that I started to cry. Jake grabbed me and pulled me closer so he could comfort me. I soiled his black shirt with all my tears. "Nessie, you cry too much, stop sobbing. Its gonna be alright and if Edward tries to kill you I'll die for you, Renesmee Cullen.", he promised. "If he tries to kill you I'd rather die for you, Jacob Black.", I also promised. Jake smiled when I looked up at him. "What are you smiling at, dog?" I said as I laughed. "Nothing much, just this beautiful girl that has her make-up running down her face with her tears.", he complemented me actually. I yawned, because I was tired from all the running. "Are you tired, Nessie?", Jake questioned. "Kinda, but is it alright if I ask you something on the way back home?", I asked and I was scared to ask about the whole imprinting thingy, because Jake didn't know that I knew about that and I found out from Mom. "Sure.", he answered happily as we started walking back home. "Um well Jake, don't be mad at me or Mom, ok?" I asked nervously. I couldn't read minds like Dad, but I knew that look, he makes that look when he knows the question; I found that look out when I was twelve years old. "Sure, sure.", he answered. Jake always said that and I liked it; because he's my Jake, mine forever. "So Mom told me about the whole imprinting thing between me and you. I just have a few questions." "What! She told you!" "Jake, calm down you remember the last time you got mad. Now just answer the questions ok?" "Sure, sure" "So number one. When did you imprint me?" "Bella gave birth to you and I was mad and you looked at me, then things changed." "Ok, number two. Why did you imprint me?" "Well um that's a hard one." "Be honest, Jake." "Well it just happened. I was big brother from when you were one till you were six. Then I was Jakie from when you were seven till you were ten. Later I was your best friend from eleven till you were thirteen and then from age fourteen to today age fifteen I'm whatever you want me to be. The point is that I did all that, because I loved you." "So you really didn't want me!?!?! Right like I'm gonna believe that bull crap, Jake! I'm not a kid anymore Jacob!", I said as I ran away from him. "Renesmee, wait!", he yelled across the dark woods . I ran faster than him so I could get home and lock myself in my room. When I got home I ran up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and flopped on my bright blue bed. I started sobbing and in the middle of that I heard a door shut downstairs. "Jake?" Mom questioned. "What did you do to Nessie, dog?" Alice asked. "Don't push me bloodsucker!" he yelled back. I cracked open my door to try and see what was happening, but I couldn't see crap. I slithered out my room and crouched at the corner of the steps were nobody could see me. Mom moved over to Jake and put one hand on his shoulder. "Jake, tell me what's wrong with Nessie?", Mom asked as she rubbed his back; she always did that to me to calm me down when I was mad, sad, or disappointed. "You should know, Bella! You're the one that told her!", Jake yelled, and I knew his was about to lose his temper. "O' my God, Alice!" Mom yelled. "What!", Alice answered back. "Go upstairs and talk to Renesmee for me." She commanded. I slithered into my room and back onto my bright blue bed. I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Nessie, what's wrong with you?", she questioned in her squeaky voice. "Just stay out of it, ok!" "I know what's going on; I saw it before you even got home." "Jake is telling the truth, he does love you more than anything. Even though he didn't", she said. I stopped talking to hear them downstairs. "Jake, there is nothing to get upset over, ok. 'Cause you love her and she loves you.", when she said that I heard something break down stairs. "Alice! We have to go downstairs, NOW!", I yelled. When we made it down stairs there was a huge hole in the wall, the couch was destroyed and everything was broken. "Jake!", I screamed. I ran and looked everywhere for the gigantic wolf, but he was gone. "Bella?", Alice called. I heard coughing and then Mom appeared from the hole. "What happened here, Bella?", Alice asked. "Jake did all of this!", she said in anger. I went and grabbed the keys to Dad's Volvo and got in the car. Mom came to the window and I rolled it down. "Where do you think you're going?", she questioned in anger. "I'm going to La Push!", I yelled as I sped off. I passed the boundary line, and then it hit me that I was in Edward's car going into werewolf territory. I knew I was driving into trouble. I made it to Jake's house finally and I peeked around the corner and saw Sam with the pack. They started pushing each other around. I figured that they must know where he might be. I started walking my way into trouble and I knew it too. "Well would you look who it is guys. It's Jake's girl. What brings you to La Push?", Sam questioned. I just bought my one way ticket to trouble town, I think. "Tell me where Jake is," I demanded. He started to shove me around playfully. "Stop, and tell me were Jake is fish breath", I laughed. "Hey Sam aren't you suppose to be home with Emily?", I knew that dark husky voice. "Jake!", I yelled as I pushed back at Sam and ran to him. He picked me up and spun us around in a circle. "Why did you run away, Jake?", I questioned. "Because I wanted you to come to Me.", he smiled as he said those words. He lent in to kiss my cheek and I turned my head to face him. We kissed! His lips were so warm just like he was everywhere else. It was a slow kiss, but I enjoyed it all. "Jake.", I gasped. We both looked at each other in shock of what had happened. Seth looked as if he lost his temper. "I think we should go Renesmee. Now!", Jake yelled at me. We started to walk and I looked back and saw the pack holding Seth back. Unfortunately Seth broke free and started run over to me. "You are making the biggest mistake in your life!", he yelled from a distance. He ran with one hand out and grabbed my stomach. He threw me into the biggest tree out there and I cut my side on a branch, and I gashed my leg open on a sharp rock. "Jake!", I screamed in pain. Jake came running over to me. "It's ok, it's going to be ok I'm going to get help", he whispered softly. He picked me up gently, but when he started to pick up my other leg I screamed in pain. It felt like someone threw fifty daggers in my side and leg. Jake put me in the backseat of the Volvo. I gave him the keys and he slammed the gas pedal. I guess it was a good thing we only had a few cops in little old Forks. I guess I was losing a lot of blood in the backseat, because I blacked out. When I woke up I was on a table and Carlisle was flashing a light in my eyes. "W-what's going on?", I mumbled. I heard voices. "Is she going to be alright?", Jake asked. "I don't know it will be a little while till we know. She's lost an enormous amount of blood, she is very lucky to be alive.", Carlisle noted. I started to lean up and get up, but Jake put a hand on my chest and pushed me down before I could even sit up straight. "Easy, you need all the rest you can get.", Jake said. He sounded worried about me so I laid back down. "Jake?", I asked. "Yes, Nessie.", Jake said calmly. "W-will you kiss me again?", I asked half-awake. "Nessie, I really don't think I should.", he protested. "please.", I begged him. He lent down and I lent upwards. I put one hand on his face and he put one hand on the other side of me. We touched foreheads for a moment, then noses. Then finally we started kissing. His lips were warm against mine. It soon turned from small kiss to big make-out. It was about to get to intense so I pushed myself away. I bit my lip and looked up at him, he was leaning in slowly. Soon enough he laid his head on my shoulder, and I got goose bumps from his freakishly warm body. I laid my head on his and started to rub his back; just like a person would rub a dogs back. "Can you take me to your house, Jake?", I asked. He picked me up gently and we ran out of my house. I felt the wind in my curly hair as we ran fast through the woods straight to his house. We had to be quiet when we got there, because his dad was sleeping. "You can sleep in one of my shirts and um I'm going out for a little while too.", he said. I grabbed one of his big black shirts and I was already wearing sweats anyways. I went to the bathroom and changed fast. When I got out I hopped on his small bed. "I could use a space heater.", I gave him a hint that I wanted hint to lay with me. He moved me over a little bit and I felt warm when he laid next to me. I fell asleep after that. I guess I was dreaming. I was running fast from someone. Or something. I tripped on a root and busted my knee. I heard it get closer and soon I looked up and it was at my face. I woke up and I was sweating. I looked around for Jacob, but he was nowhere to be found. I finally checked outside and when I did I saw five shadows. I did the stupidest thing you could imagine. I went outside up to the shadows and it was Sam with his pack. "Were is Jake?", I asked Sam. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes and Jacob popped out shirtless. "Hey Nessie.", he said. He came over to me and grabbed my hand. We let our fingers interlace for the first time. We started to walk back to his house. "Remember how you said that you will be whatever I wanted you to be?", I remind him. "Yes", he answered. "I want you to be mine, my Jacob, mine forever.", I told him. He looked at me and then smiled, I smiled back. We got back to his room and he sat down. "Jake, you should lay down.", I told him. Jake slowly shifted down into bed and closed his eyes. I slowly moved beside him, ignoring the pain in my leg and side. I laid beside him and put my leg that was in pain on top of his leg. I put my hand on his heart and shifted my body closer to him to keep warm. I feel asleep like that, because it was comfortable, like lying in a sauna or steam room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and freaked out again, because Jacob was gone. Then he walked into the room with waffles. "Are you hungry, because I got waffles.", he said happily. "Where's Billy? Does he even know I'm here?", I questioned. "Um no, and he went fishing this morning anyways." "O, ok.", I said feeling stupid. I ate the waffles so fast I almost choked on one. I started to get up to put my dish away, but for some odd reason Jake block me from leaving. "What's wrong?", I questioned. He just gave me that look that says sit down let me take your dish. I sighed and shoved him out the way, but I think I'd rather have him take my dish now that I saw Sam and the pack in his living room. I gave Sam the weird evil look I made up and Seth looked at me and turned away with a sad look on his face. I walked into the kitchen and threw my dish into his sink. When I turned I bumped straight into Jake. He grabbed me as if to shield me from something. He started to squeeze my stomach when he was doing that. "OW! Jake!", I shrieked. Then something that had been there for a while appeared it was Mom, he must have smelt her. "Let me take her home Jake. She doesn't belong here.", Mom begged. "Yes she does! She'll always stay here! Forever!", he growled. At this point I knew he was about to lose his temper and phase. I felt something grab my arm. "She's coming with us, Jacob!", Dad hissed. Jake pulled me tighter to his body to protect me from them, because he knew I didn't want to leave him. "No it's my choice whether I stay or go! I'm staying!", I yelled. I shoved my face into Jake's shirt and rapped my arms around him to hold tight. "Don't let them take me, Jake.", I whispered with my voice sounding weak. I closed my eyes hoping that he would take us away from there. When I opened them, I was right he took us to our place. "Jake, W-what are we doing here.", I questioned. He didn't answer; he just looked out into the wooded area. "What's wrong, it there something out there.", I questioned again. Then two gigantic wolves jumped out of the woods and three vampires followed after, as if they were the hunters not the hunted. Jake shoved me down on the cold wet ground and took off running full throttle straight towards the three vampires. He phased into the reddish brown werewolf about halfway there. The two running werewolves came up to me with wide blue and brown eyes. "Jake!", I screamed. Although he couldn't hear me over the hissing of the vampires. The black wolf nudged at my hand trying to tell me something. I looked over at the other and it was Seth Clearwater. He looked embarrassed about running away from something so weak to him, but he also had sorrow in his bright blue eyes. He whimpered as if to tell me sorry for something. The gigantic black wolf nudged at my hand again. "Stop it you little nudger.", I laughed. Seth moved his snout to my gashed leg, as if to ask if I was ok. "I'm fine, Seth.", I assured him. I heard a tree go crashing down not too far from me. The black wolf, that I named nudger, poked my face with his snout as if to say hurry up. I was about sick of the little nudger so I hopped on Seth's back and we ran off towards a clearing. It was a little house and I think it was Claire's house. Seth skidded to a quick stop and I bounced off. The two wolves ran for the forest, I guess they had to phase and change. I stood and stared at the mansion like log cabin, before I could turn my attention to the forest I felt a Seth's warm hand grab mine and pull me behind him into the huge house shielding me from anything. It was like Seth to be so protective like Jake over me, and to be honest I liked it. When we got inside I saw Quil on the couch with a sub, that's Quil for you. "Hey Claire, Nessie's here!", he yelled loud enough that it hurt my ears. "Don't call me Nessie. Only Jake, my family and Seth can call me that, moron.", I snapped back at him. Right when Claire walked in the room, I grabbed Quil's shirt from the bottom and pulled it over his head like a bully would do a nerd. I saw Seth smile out the corner of my eye; I figured he would have liked that. "So Seth, who was that black wolf?", I questioned. "O that was Sokka. He's new to the pack.", he answered quickly. The door flung open and in walked Sokka, or as I like to call him little nudger. "So I'm the little nudger huh?", he said as he started to tickle me like a little kid. I couldn't help, but to let this slide. "By the way what are you guys doing here?", Quil and Claire questioned. "Well there were these three vampires and.", I cut him off before he could finish. "And Seth killed two of them and then little nudger here saved me from a falling tree, but Jake is chasing after the last one and won't be back till tomorrow.", I lied. Seth looked at me confused and Sokka was already staring at me, which was kind of weird. "Ok so, I guess you guys can crash here for the night. Renesmee can sleep on the floor in Claire's room.", Quil said it like he was the tougher guy out of the bunch. "Um I'll sleep on the couch in here.", I corrected him. "There's a fold out bed in here, so there.", Quil said once again trying to be Mr. Macho Man. I moved closer to Seth to keep warm, because it was always so cold here. Seth grabbed my hand and dragged me to the love seat. He sat down then pulled me down in his lap. It was like Seth to do that. I laid back on him, because I knew that would make him happy. "Seth, I'm getting tired. Is it ok if I lay down?", I questioned like an idiot. "Um sure.", he answered a little unsure sounding. I squirmed around for a moment, while Claire giggled at Quil, until I got in the position I wanted. I started drawing circles on Seth's leg to pass the time, because there was nothing on T.V that interested me. I really don't know why I felt tired I guess, because I didn't get enough sleep last night. I grabbed Seth's hand and put it on my heart. It was beating faster than it usually does when I'm with Jake, which was odd. I slowly fell asleep with his warm hand on my beating heart. I started to dream about me running again. Running from something and I fell and slashed open my side. I was putting pressure on it and then when I looked up a gigantic white wolf was right in my face. I woke up in a bed and Seth looking at me with curious eyes. "Are you ok?", Seth questioned. "Y-yea just had a weird dream that's all.", I answered sitting up. "Tell me about it. If that's ok.", he asked. "Well I was running and I fell. I slashed open my side and started to put pressure on it. When I looked up there was a gigantic white wolf in my face.", I told him. "What color where it's eyes?" "Gold, why?" "Just wandering, now go back to sleep.", he commanded. I moved closer to him and put my arms around him. I quickly fell asleep and didn't dream at all the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up snuggling with a pillow, and I'm glad I wasn't making out with it. I jumped of the bed and when downstairs to find Seth and Sokka. I found Quil eating chips on the couch which wasn't unusual and Seth next to him, with Sokka next to Seth. There was a gap between Seth and Sokka. "Are you two fighting?", I questioned. Seth didn't answer and neither did Sokka. Seth patted the gap between them for me to sit down. That made perfect sense, I guess. I sighed and went to sit down between the two buff werewolves. I leaned over just enough to lay my head on Seth's chest. "When is Jake suppose to be here?", I asked Seth. He didn't speak, then the door flung open, but I didn't move, and in walked Jake. He had a several bite marks on each arm and his shirt was shredded. "JAKE!", I screamed as I ran to him. I ran and rapped my arms around his stomach, I wasn't tall enough to reach his neck, and shoved myself as hard as I could to him. He slowly put his hands on my back and then lifted me up so that I could put my arms around his neck. I moved my face closer to his so that our lips were inches apart from each others. "Let's go home.", he said. "Wait my house?", I questioned confused. "No, our home. Now go get in the car.", he smiled. I ran outside and jumped in the car, and then he shut the door and got in the driver side. It was a quiet drive to where ever we were going. Then we ended up at my house. "What are we doing here?", I questioned. "You need to get some of your clothes.", he answered calmly. I hopped out of the car and Jake followed after me, I tried not to be noticeable when we got inside, but that was an epic fail. Jake shoved me up the stairs and into my room before anyone could speak. He grabbed two bags out of my closet and threw them on the bed. He hurried every where to get my stuff together, but he missed my most important thing. He almost forgot the little wooden wolf he made me when I was four years old, I take that thing everywhere with me. I slipped it into my bag and Jake shoved me out the window that was in my room that conveniently led outside to the car and he set me on the ground. He quietly jumped up and shut the window; he carefully picked me up in his muscular arms and ran for his car. He slipped me in the passenger side and he got in, then we sped off. "Were are we going to stay?", I questioned. "You're going to stay with Seth and Leah.", he answer quickly. I was a bit confused on the way to Seth's house. By the time we got there I think I screwed my brain up thinking about it. "You're going to stay with them for a month while I handle some stuff with Sam, ok?" "Sure, sure", I copied him smiling. He grabbed my things as I hopped out the car and we headed for the door. Jake opened the door for me even though his hands were full. When we walked in Leah was the couch watching some weird show and Seth was asleep on the floor. I figured he would be asleep, because I know having to be in the same room as me when I'm dreaming has to make you tired. Jake dropped my stuff beside Leah and they started talking about random stuff, I thought I heard Sam's name and mine twice in there babbling. I ignored them and went over to Seth to find him lying on his stomach with his face turned towards the T.V. I sat down next to him and let my hand hover over his warm back, and then I brought it back to my lap. Jake was at my side and looked at me funny. I got up and hugged him goodbye, then he headed out the door. "He's really tired, he's been going on all day about you too.", Leah laughed. "He wouldn't shut up, at all.", she added. "Would he care if I laid beside him?", I asked. That sounded retarded probably, because it did to me. Leah looked at me confused, then smiled and nodded at the same time. I moved slowly and quietly over to his side. I laid down and put my hands under my face. I moved one of my hands to hover over his back again. I started to place my hand carefully on his tender back and I scooted closer, and then laid my head on his back. I felt Leah's curious eyes on me, but I just smiled. "I-I think I love him Leah", I whispered softly. "What?!?!", she yelled in confusion. I lifted my head and shook my head at her. "Leah, he's everything I've ever wanted. Don't tell Jake I said anything about this, ok?", I said. "Alright, but you know that your suppose to love Jake and not Seth.", she noted. "I know, but when I'm with Jake I feel nothing. When I'm with Seth I feel like I've loved him forever.", I answered. After I said that I heard Seth grumble, and then he started to roll over. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him; like a little kid would a teddy bear. I gasped and looked up at him. He laid his cheek on my head and it was comfortable. "I bet he's enjoying this.", Leah mumbled. I knew that if Jake saw this Seth would be bleeding everywhere. I started to cry when I thought of the image of Seth bleeding and dying for me. I realized that I woke up Seth with my sobbing. "What's wrong Renesmee?", he questioned. I looked up and smiled at him as I wiped my tears. He looked at me awkwardly and in confusion. I moved up so that I met his eyes. I moved my hand to the side of his face and moved my thumb up and down on his hot cheeks. He looked at me confused. "Seth, maybe you should take her bags up to the spare room.", Leah said eagerly. We both ignored her and I wrapped my hands around him pulling me closer. I always knew that I loved Seth, but I never knew I loved him this much. Seth propped us up with his hands behind his back and I just hugged tighter. "Seth!", Leah yelled. Seth shoved me off and quickly grabbed my bags. He jolted up the stairs. "What was that Renesmee?", Leah questioned. "Sorry. I-I just, I don't know.", I answered back. I hopped on the sofa and got comfortable. Seth came running down stairs faster than anyone I know, but his shirt was off. Leah rolled her eyes and trotted off to the kitchen. He started to sit next to me and I noticed a tattoo, but it wasn't the tribe's. It was a weird tattoo, it was a winged wolf with a bunch of freaking detail in it, which was odd for Seth to have a tattoo, especially at his age. "What?", Seth questioned. "Y-You have another tattoo?", I asked back. "O yea I got it so I can remind myself that there is someone special for me, but I don't think Jane's the right one.", he answered. My first question was who the hell Jane was. "O right you didn't know. I'm dating a girl named Jane and she's so wonderful. I don't know if she's the one for Me.", he said sounding weak at the end. I know the answer to that and it's a big NO. I know I am the one for him. "I'm kind of cold.", I told him. "I'll get some blankets then.", he answered. "No don't. You can keep me warm", I told him. He sighed then came and stood in front of me. He smiled awkwardly. "You wouldn't.", I yelled. He just smiled and I wrapped my arms around my knees. He smiled and pushed me over to the side. He put both of his huge hands on each side of my face and moved so his warm breath was right at my ear. I put my knees up so they were pushing on his stomach and he just laughed. "Seth.", I whispered. "Yea.", he answered. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you didn't know what to say.", I asked. "Um yea I guess why?", he questioned. "To be honest, Seth. I-I love you.", I whispered. He moved back into view where I could see his expression. He looked surprised at what I had said. "I love you too, but I can't be with you now that I'm with Jane. This is random, but I kind of asked her to come over today.", he said. Right after he said that the door opened and Seth jumped off of me. A little girl, maybe fourteen, walked in. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes, she was beautiful. She came in and over to the couch. "This is Jane. Jane this is Renesmee.", he spoke softly. "I'm going to take a walk.", I grumbled. I headed for the door and on the way out I heard Seth say that they needed to talk. I actually just sat on the porch steps to think about what's going on. If Seth wanted to talk to Jane then he wanted to break up with her, but then maybe he wanted to ask her something else. It was hard to focus on that one thing, because I was also wandering why Jake had to go to see Sam and a bunch of other crap too. A few minutes later Jane can running out the door crying and Seth followed after her. "What did I miss?", I laughed. "Nothing much, really. I just broke up with her.", he said. "Why?!?!", I yelled. He grabbed my hand and put it between us. "Because I'd rather have you instead.", he smiled when he said those words. "Can you take me to my house? I want my Mom and them to know I'm safe.", I asked. He got up and pulled me behind him to the car. He opened the door for me and I hopped in the seat. He got into the driver side and we drove off, but he didn't go as fast as Jake did. We were at my house in about thirty minute's tops. We both got out of the car and I let myself in the house. "Nessie!", Alice squeaked. "You should stay in here. They don't know yet.", I told him. I walked into the living room where everyone was watching T.V. Alice ran up and hugged me tight. "We were worried about you.", Rosalie said. "I have something to tell you guys, but you can't tell Jake.", I smiled when I said it. "Ok.", they all agreed. "Well I'm in love with Seth.", I gasped. "What?!?!?", they all yelled. "Promise you won't tell Jake.", I asked. They all nodded and Seth walked in the room. Everyone looked in that direction and he moved quickly to my side, but he kept his head down to hide his face. I think I was only one that could see his face, because of how small I was compared to him. Me and Seth never kissed before so I decided that now was the time. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull myself up so that I could reach him. He picked me up and he hugged me instead of kissing me. "Kiss me?", I whispered. He slowly and passionately kissed me softer than Jake did. Seth's lips were warm just like I remembered Jake's. Mom and everyone else looked in shock. "We should go.", I suggested. We ran for the door and jumped straight into the car. We drove off and this time he drove faster than last time. We were at his house again within five minutes. I opened the car door and jolted for the door. Leah came out the kitchen with Sokka hot on her tail. His face was stuffed with random foods from the kitchen. "Dude, don't eat all out freaking food!", Seth yelled. "Leah said I could.", he stuck his tongue out after he said that. Maybe Leah finally found that special someone for her. "Can we go upstairs.", I whispered softly. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I looked back at Leah and Sokka, he had his arm around her and he smiled at me. Seth dragged me to a room with a decorated door and he pushed it open. He dragged me into the room and let go of my hand. "This is my room. Pretty nice huh?", he asked. I looked around at all the rock band posters and book, the giant T.V and the small bed next to the window along with the black laptop at the end of the bed. "It's perfect.", I smiled. I flopped down on his small bed and kicked off my shoes. He sat on the floor between my legs and I started to rub around his neck. I slid off the bed and onto the floor behind him. I laid my head on his back and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "When's the wolf pack's next meeting?", I asked. "From what I know about when Jake gets back. Why?", he asked. "Just wandering.", I answered. "Get your swimsuit on. We're going swimming.", he smiled. I hopped up ran to get my swimsuit and quickly changed. I grabbed a random towel and ran downstairs with the towel around me. I found Seth and Sokka playing around and Leah mumbling random words. "Ready?", Seth asked. I nodded and we both ran out the door together. We were racing to the beach to see who was faster. I actually won believe it or not, I think he let me win but I well. I dropped the towel inches from the water and dived in. Seth dived in after me and I came up to spit the salty water out of my mouth. I looked towards the sand and my towel to find Leah with Sokka. "Hope you don't mind guys!", Leah shouted. I grumbled and Seth did too, I didn't want Leah here. I started to move up shore towards them. Seth followed behind me at a mild pace. Seth started to walk beside me and he nudged at me pushing me a little. I pushed him back and soon it got to where he tackled me on the way back to them. He tackled me to the sandy floor and we both laughed with joy. Leah and Sokka just sighed with boredom of our cheerful playing. We ignored them and we started to kiss just to annoy them. Warm tender wet lips met mine and I moved my wet hand to his face. I pushed him off of me and ran up to Leah and Sokka. I grabbed my towel and ran towards the woods. "Wait up!", Seth yelled from a distance. I kept running until I knew I was lost in the woods somewhere. I wrapped my towel around me and sat down on a log. Maybe Jake didn't have anything to do with Sam, maybe he left me or is thinking about it at least. I let everything go through my mind with the little time I sat there. Seth walked up and sat down next to me. "What are thinking about?", he asked with curiosity. "Nothing.", I answered. "Don't lie.", he said calmly. "I was just thinking about why Jake had to go see Sam, but what if he left me or is going to.", I answered. "Don't worry about it ok? Now let's go back to the house, you look tired.", he said. I got up and followed him in silence back to the house. When we made it to the porch Jake was sitting right next to the door. He slowly got up when we made it to the door. "Jake!", I yelled running to give him a hug. I guess maybe I was in love with both of them. Jake put his hand out to stop me from greeting him. "We need to talk. Alone.", he said as he stared at Seth. Seth slowly walked into the house and Jake started walking, I followed after him into a clearing. "Listen, with me being around you I've been putting you in danger and I don't want that to happen anymore. I'm leaving forks and in leaving you. I'm sorry, Renesmee.", he told me looking past me at the tree's. I felt the tears starting to slide down my cheeks. I looked down at the ground and whipped the tears from my face. When I looked up he was gone and Seth was by my side. I looked over at him and he whipped the rest of the tears on my face. He put his hand on my back and led me to the house. When we got to the door he swooped me up into his arms and he took me upstairs. I guess I felt warm in his arms so I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
